Majestic Fish
Majestic Fish Hey guys! This is Sea of Treachery.The Majestic Fish deck came to me when I was trying to think of deck types that would synchro summong Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon easily, so that tuning them to Majestic Dragon would be the only thing left to do. Several types came to mind, but Fish stood out above all else. Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth's ability to special summong up to 4 monthers from the deck, including Royal Swamp Eel (the main tuner in the deck) means that I will be able to synchro summon Stardust -AND- Red Dragon Archfiend on the same turn I summoned Coelacanth. If I play my cards right, I can even Majestic them for the turn and then continue to do so for several turns after. I plan on using the Majestic forms of these synchros to win the duel with all my support being derived from the fish cards that this deck is built from. Without further delay, here is the deck list for my Majestic Fish deck. Monsters: 19 Majestic Dragon x3 is the only way to get my synchros to become Majestic, so he is a staple Tuningware x3 aids tremendously in the synchro summoning of my Majestics, as well as being flexible and draw Royal Swamp Eel x3 important monster. He is a 4 star tuner which makes synchroing Stardust & RDA very easy. Oyster Meister x3 can tune him to Royal Swamp Eel to make Stardust and he leaves a token behind that can be used for the Majestic synchro Metabo-Shark x3 be tuned to Royal Swamp Eel to make RDA. He also lets me reload my deck with Eels or other fishes to be used again later Cranium Fish x2 a beatstick with his own ability to destroy face down threats. I will be using him along side my Majestics to stomp out the field. Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth x2 is a very important card. He can special summon up to 4 fish from my deck to be used for synchro Spells: 11 One for One x1 can use this to bring out Majestic Dragon in a pinch to use in Majestic synchros. Also, Tuningware can be brought out with this. Moray of Greed x2 power. I would run 3 of them but 6/19 monsters are not water, so I will have to playtest first to see if it works consistently. Pot of Avarice x1 me reload monsters into the deck for Coelacanth to use and is also not too bad of draw power! Mystical Space Typhoon x1 MST. Staple Heavy Storm x1 again, It's heavy. Staple. Star Blast x2 card allows me to dump a chunk of life points in order to bring out Coelacanth or Cranium Fish out without a tribute. Swords of Revealing Light x1 my opponent from attacking me so I can summong monsters to tune. Cold Wave x1 me freeze the field of spells and traps for the turn so I can get in clean hits with my Majestics Book of Moon x1 a precautionary card. Lets me stop an important monster from being targeted. Reasoning x1 have a lot of off level cards in this deck so this will allow me to more than likely pull out a monster, and every monster in this deck is important Traps: 10 Mirror Force x1 It's frickin' Mirror Force! Fish Depth Charge x3 really like this trap because it allows me to pop a card on the field and lets me draw a card. All it costs is a measily lil' fish. Spiritual Water Art - Aoi x1 isn't my favorite Spiritual Art trap, but it is still a pretty powerful card and lets me look at my opponent's hand. Ultimate Offering x1 can't hurt and depending on if I had a ridiculous hand, I could pull a Majestic out VERY quickly Call of the Haunted x1 Reborn is banned again so I will just take the next best thing. Dark Bribe x2 really like this card. It is not that huge of a drawback to stop a key card from being played against you. It keeps me on track Torrential Tribute x1 card has saved my ass plenty of times before. Love it. Staple Extra Deck: 6 Stardust Dragon x2 good synchro, but so very expensive now! What happened?! Majestic Star Dragon x1 least favorite of the two Majestic synchros, but still a very powerful card and not to be taken lightly. Red Dragon Archfiend x2 decent synchro, I can pull him out with relative ease and he is a 3000 beatstick that stops my opponent's defense monsters. Majestic Red Dragon x1 loooove this synchro. He can't be destroyed by card effects and is a 4000 beatstick. Bring on the pain. Category:Deck List Category:Illegal Category:2010